Passion
by DemonicFoxSpirit
Summary: Warning: Explicit content. Summary: Joey has a pretty intense dream, and decides to take matters into his own hands. That is, until Kaiba enters the room... Plenty of smuttiness :) Enjoy!


*Joey's Dream Sequence*

* "Hm. What a cute little puppy..."

Joey looked up from the Red-Eyes Black Dragon picture he was drawing, stifling a groan as his eyes roamed over the tight, muscled flesh of his lover's half-naked body. "Hey, S-Seto..."

Kaiba walked over to the edge of the bed where his puppy was sitting and held his hand out. "Let's put that away for now..."

"But why?" Joey asked as he handed the sketchbook to his more demanding lover. When Kaiba said nothing, Joey began to squirm uncomfortably. "Kaiba?"

Kaiba slowly and seductively licked his lips, the hunger in his eyes flaring like the flames of a wildfire. "You ready for some fun?" He tossed Joey's sketchbook onto the floor and slowly climbed over to his puppy on the bed.

"K-Kaiba?!" Joey leaned back as the man in front of him roughly twisted a fist into his tangled mess of blond hair, moaning as he felt his head being tugged backwards as rough lips covered his softer ones.

As Joey was preoccupied with his dragon's tongue, Kaiba trailed his free hand down Joey's chest, making the blond moan into Kaiba's mouth and arch into his touch.

The brunet loved it when Joey reacted to his touch like this. The sounds that his puppy made always sent Kaiba over the edge.

When Joey finally left his lover's mouth to catch his breath, Kaiba pinned his arms to the bed with one hand and let the other move down Joey's chest ans then stomach making the blond cry out in pleasure.

"K-Kaiba! Please..." he whimpered. "Don't tease me..."

The dragon gazed passionately at Joey's slender form beneath him before bowing his head to take a hard nipple into his hot mouth. When Joey yelped at the feeling of Kaiba's tongue on him, Kaiba just smiled. He absolutely loved the way that his puppy's body was so small; so feminine. Kaiba groaned, the image of pounding roughly into Joey's lithe body flashing in his mind.

"Hah...ha- oh Kaiba! Please! I- need you..."

Kaiba roughly ground his hips into Joey's, their bulging erections rubbing together. "Need. Me. Where?" he growled out each time he thrust into Joey's hips, making the blond choke back a scream.

Joey could barely hold on anymore, the need to come growing stronger with each passing second. "In...inside me..." Joey matched his dragon's thrusts, and he could feel his shorts growing wet. "Please..." he begged over and over.

Kaiba smiled, dipping his head down to cover Joey's lips with his own. "Okay... I'll give you what you want..." *

Joey was awoken by a loud thunderclap followed closely by a flash of lightning, the storm outside raging and rumbling the mansion.

The blond sighed, the dream still implanted into his mind. He moaned, moving both hands to his chest and imagining they were Kaiba's. Proccupying one hand with pinching and teasing a nipple, he moved the other hand down to cup himself through his shorts. Wanting to feel flesh, he slipped his hand into his shorts and slowly began to massage himself.

Joey bit his lip but couldn't keep from crying out as he fingered himself, his head dripping with pre-cum. "Ah!" he moaned loud, uncaring if Kaiba or Mokuba heard him. He needed this and wasn't going to let anyone get in his way.

Lifting his hips up he slid his shorts off his thighs and down his long, slender legs. When he finally got them off, he began rubbing his inner thighs, clawing and kneading as he groaned loudly.

Reaching under the bed, he fumbled around in the darkness for a bag. When he found it at last, he blindly grabbed at its contents searching for what he had kept hidden from his lover. Finding what he was looking for he threw the bag back under the bed.

Re-positioning himself onto his back he spread his legs as wide as they would go. He took the cherry-flavored lube and dabbed some into his hand and discarded the bottle. Rubbing his hands together he quickly coated them with the lube, then positioned one finger at his opening and wrapped the other around his hard, dripping cock. He sucked in a breath at how the cold liquid felt against his skin and shoved a finger into his tight opening.

"Ah...Kaiba..." he moaned again letting the waves of pleasure wash over him.

Kaiba was awoken by another loud clap of thunder. He looked around the room, the only light being the occasional flash of lightning. When his eyes finally adjusted he realized that he had fallen asleep in his office. Kaiba rubbed a hand through his hair and sighed, realizing that Joey was alone in their bedroom. He looked at the clock. It was one-thirty in the morning.

The brunet stood up and quickly made his way out of his office and up the stairs. Just as he was about to open the door he stopped when he heard muffled sounds from behind the door. He tapped lightly.

"Joey?"

No answer.

When Kaiba heard that the noises were getting louder and more consistant, he pushed the door open. What he saw shocked him.

Joey was in the middle of the bed turned on his stomach with his ass straight up in the air.

Kaiba couldn't see exactly what was going on but when he started to hear a buzzing sound he quickly figured it out. "Puppy..."

Joey let out another blissful moan, pushing the object in deeper and faster. "S-Seto... I-I uh..." When he continuously began to hit his prostate he cried out in pure ecstasy. "Ah! Ngh ha... S-Seto!"

Kaiba was at the bed in a matter of seconds. "Yes, my puppy?" He climbed into the bed behind Joey and took the object out of the blond's hand, looked at it then smiled. "A vibrator... Did you really think you needed this?" he said as he placed it against his lips, opening his mouth to let his tongue glide over the smooth, wet metal. "Mmm..." he licked his lips loving the taste of his puppy.

Joey missed the feeling of the sex toy vibrating inside him and immediately began to wimper. "S-Seto! Please..." he clawed at the bed and fisted the sheets, begging for his lover's touch.

Kaiba gave a sexy smirk at the way his puppy always begged for something he wanted like a dog. "Puppy... turn around."

Joey did as he was told, remaining on his knees. He knew it was the way his master liked him the most. The only thing better -in Kaiba's eyes- than seeing Joey on his knees begging for more was having Joey -tight and sweaty- writhing and begging for more beneath him while Kaiba roughly thrusted into the pup.

"You really want it?" Kaiba moaned as he tangled a fist into the blond's hair and pulled his head closer for a searing kiss. While thier tongues roughly fought, Kaiba removed his pants, loving the way his hard, throbbing cock popped out and rubbed against Joey's chest.

When the pup finally broke away Kaiba moved his lips slowly down Joey's neck and to his collarbone, licking all the way. Joey yelped when Kaiba gently bit down, arousing the brunet even further. "Puppy... Do me a favor?" He leaned back up and slowly pushed Joey's head down toward his hard member.

"Mmm..." Joey licked his lips and smiled seductively at his master before slowly drawing Kaiba's cock into his wet mouth, pulling heated moans from his master's lips.

"God... Joey..." Kaiba moaned and bucked into his puppy's mouth enjoying the sensations it brought.

Before Joey could force Kaiba to come, the brunet pulled out of his mouth and flipped the blond onto his stomach. "Wha- Kaiba?!"

Kaiba roughly shoved a finger into Joey's entrance. When he added another and began to scissor them inside Joey moaned loud in pleasure.

"Ahh! Yes... K-Kaiba..." he pushed himself backwards to meet Kaiba's movements forcing his fingers deeper inside. When Kaiba repeatedly began to hit the blond's prostate Joey let out a moan that could have woken the dead.

"Yea... you like that, puppy?" Kaiba moved his fingers faster making Joey arch his back.

"God...yes..."

When Kaiba thought that Joey was ready enough he pulled out his fingers only to replace them with his hard cock, quickly shoving it in to its base. He felt Joey stiffen as he slowly pulled out almost all the way.

Joey sucked in a breath and grabbed at the sheets. "Do it... again..."

Kaiba quickly shoved in again, this time hitting Joey's prostate immediately upon thrusting. As he began thrusting harder and faster, Joey's moans grew louder and more vocal.

"AAHH! Yes! K-Kaiba... faster!"

Kaiba quicky increased his speed, thrusting faster and harder than before. With the force of the movements mixed with the hard thrusting it didn't take long for Kaiba to come. As he shot his seed inside of Joey he let out a deep groan. He could feel Joey lift his ass a little higher to feel the complete force of it.

As Kaiba slowed his thrusting, Joey relaxed himself a bit waiting for the brunet to finish. Once he had, Joey plopped down onto his stomach and lay there panting and sweating from thier love making. "K-Kaiba?"

The brunet layed on his back and pulled his puppy closer to his body holding him for dear life. "Yea, pup?"

Joey yawned and nuzzled as close as he could to his lover and sighed. "I love you..."

Kaiba hugged Joey to his chest as he drifted off to sleep.

* "I love you too, Joey..." *


End file.
